Terrible Elwen
by Jade Limill
Summary: This is a Mary-Sue. Elwen always gets what she wants, and no one knows why. When she tries to get the Prince of Mirkwood, She encounters trouble with His father. How will Thranduil resist? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Terrible Elwen  
By Jade Limill  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own what Tolkien created. I do own Amy, Lord Derrick and Elwen.  
  
Warnings: This is a Mary-Sue. If you do not like Mary-Sues, please do not read. If you like to see Mary-Sues die, this is also not the place for you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It started when Elwen was twenty-three years old. It was on her twenty-third birthday, which was five in human years, when she became an orphan. She always got what she wanted. She simply flashed her eyes from indigo to violet, and that person was under her control.  
  
The one thing she had to have at that party was a set of battle armor from the Last Alliance. She loved stories about the battles, and wanted a Last Alliance theme birthday party. So her parents bought armor off the black market for the party.  
  
The trouble with the black market, is that you never know if you're getting exactly what you want. So her parents can not be faulted for getting cursed armor that liked to murder people a lot.  
  
When the party began, all was well. When the full moon rose that night, the party was still in full swing. The Cursed Armor started with the adults who were inside drinking iced wine. Their throats were slit without a sound. When it came outside, it targeted Elwen first, her being the center of attention.  
  
"Stop!" She cried, her eyes flashing violet. The Cursed Armor took her inside and took her upstairs, onto the very top floor, where he locked her in for three days and nights, teaching her to use her powers more fully.   
  
Eventually, she sent the armor away to Mordor, where it was said to stay until she called it forth again. Lord Elrond took her in, and she had no work to do at all. She discovered it pleased her immensely to call people by nicknames.  
  
Glorfindel was the worst off. He was often called Glory,' Gorry,' Gloria,' or at times Glorfy.' Elrohir became Lir' Ro' and Rohi.' Elladan was known as Lada,' and Dan.'  
  
She called visiting royalty nicknames, also. Celeborn was known as Celly.' Galadriel was called Gal,' or Glad.'   
  
One fateful day, King Thranduil of Mirkwood decided to visit with his son, Legolas. He avoided her at all costs, though Legolas, unfortunately, could not. Soon there was a Leggy,' Leggo,' Legs,' and Lassy,' running around Rivendell.  
  
Since Elwen always got what she wanted, and she wanted Legolas, she came by a new goal. Thranduil seemed unaffected by her eyes, perhaps due to his own silver ones, which shone, bright as stars.  
  
It took her two days to make Legolas "Fall in love" with her. It took another three years to turn the ElvenKing to her will, but it was finally done. This is how and it happened, and the disaster that occurred after it. . . . .   
  
##### A/N: This is really terrible, i know, but it gets better, I promise. This first chapter is like a summary, and the rest will be an actual story. thanks for reading and please review, only be civil. Thank you,  
  
Jade Limill  
  
Replies to Epilogue of A Slave Named Amy:  
  
Melanie Greenleaf- thanks.  
  
M.A.D.- thanks. I hope you like it.  
  
moonshine44- thanks. I really try to put in detail, but I think it's easier not to, as anyone can imagine what people, places, etc. look like.  
  
leggylover4ever- I'm writing it, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Terrible Elwen  
By Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She watched as her soon-to-be-betrothed rode up to the gates of Rivendell. His golden hair was swept to and fro by the wind. And he looked at her.   
  
She did the only thing she could. She flashed her eyes at him. His eyes darkened to royal blue. The first step to making him hers was complete. She smirked. Everything was too easy.  
  
Elwen raced off to the kitchen to get some candy. She would need it with Legolas around. She had discovered at an early age that anything sweet fueled her powers.  
  
A few flashs of her eyes and five minutes later, she scuttled to her room with a basket full of cake and candy. She immediately started eating the sweetcake, licking off the frosting first.   
  
As the sugar rush found her, she also thought of a wonderful prank to play on Glorfindel. She hated the rich frosting on her birthday cake that Lindir would make her in two days. If Glorfindel liked it so much as he had claimed to, she could put frosting in his hair. His lovely hair, that he brushed eight times a day. It made her sick. Her's was prettier than his, and she only brushed it twice a day.  
  
Of course, she could never put frosting in his hair herself. She would order the twins to do so. And make them think it was their idea. She loved getting people in trouble.  
  
#####  
  
When it was time to eat dinner, Elwen dressed in a dark blue dress that brought out her eyes and went to the Great Hall.  
  
Once she got there, she sat next to Elrohir and whispered what she wanted done in his ear and told him to forget she had told him. He looked at her as if she were crazy. Elwen took the chance and flashed her eyes. A smile came over his face as he leaned over and told his twin.  
  
Legolas was there of course, as was his father. Elwen looked into his eyes and was caught in the silver stare. She snapped out when he looked away again. She knew that she would have to be careful around him.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, got another flash and his eyes turned even darker. Elwen smiled and sat back. She ate the best foods, as always, and then retired to her room.  
  
"Saklaben, answer me," she said clearly once she had locked her door.  
  
"Yes, my lady, you called?" A rough voice said.  
  
"I want the prince of Mirkwood. Tell me how to get him," Elwen ordered.  
  
"Flash your eyes at every chance you see him. Don't let his father see, for Thranduil has the same powers you do, only he doesn't use them much. He will be your greatest enemy," the Cursed Armor replied.  
  
"Saklaben, tell me how to get his father under my control," Elwen said, suddenly fearful.  
  
"Do not despair, leave your mark on one of his things. Looking at it will be as a flash to anyone else," Saklaben said.  
  
"You may go now, Saklaben," Elwen said. And then the presence was gone.  
  
Saklaben smiled. Mirkwood was just the start. From Mirkwood, he could raise an army and overcome all of Arda.   
  
He had been planned this since he had found Elwen. All he had to do was wait for hormones in her body to start working, and get her to trust him. That was how he controled her.  
  
#####  
  
Legolas knocked on the door to his father's bedroom. He needed to discuss things with him.  
  
"What is it, Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked his son, who smiled at the use of the nickname.  
  
"Father, I have a problem. I can't get this girl out of my head. I think I love her," Legolas said.  
  
"Which maiden?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I don't know her name. She has blonde hair and indigo eyes. Or violet. I'm not sure which." Thranduil frowned.  
  
"Legolas, stay away from her. She has the powers of persuasion, as do I, though I believe she uses them more than I. No good can come of a relationship," Thranduil warned, flashing his eyes golden to make sure his son did as he said.  
  
"Yes, Adar," Legolas replied.  
  
#####  
  
Elwen was alarmed to find Legolas's eyes a lighter blue than that which she had last seen him in the morning. Especially when he turned away from her. She caught his eyes and flashed her's.  
  
"Don't tell anyone of this," she said, flashing her eyes again.  
  
Legolas was confused. He needed to get away from her, his father had told him to, yet he also needed to stay by her side. He could not explain it, but he needed to fulfill her wishes.  
  
He could not tell his father. When she asked to be led to his father's rooms, he was only to happy to reply. Once there, he was ordered to stay out of the room while she drew a mark on the mirror. It immediately turned invisible.  
  
Elwen made her escape and ordered him to forget what she had just done. Of course he obliged. She smiled. Legolas was already hers, his eyes violet, and his father would soon be.  
  
It was only a matter of time before Arda was ruled by cursed armor, Elwen married Legolas, and Thranduil obeyed her every wish. Only a matter of time. . . .   
  
#####  
  
A/N: Yes, I know short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Thank you for reviewing,  
  
Replies:  
  
M.A.D.- School in 2 days? Where do you live?! It's Summer for crying out loud! Unless you live in like Austraila or something. . . .hmmm.   
  
leggylover4ever- thank you. I will try making others more intresting.  
  
Seriously Wrong- Um, no parody, this is set before the Lord of the Rings. And it's like a summary for the story. An extended summary. I'm trying to make it interesting.  
  
Elegon- Thank you. I hope they do. I hate her. And I heard that an elf comes of age at 100. So that's what I'm going by.  
  
Anon- Yes, she is a literal Mary-Sue. Soome of it will be humor, but that's to be expected with Mary-Sues. It's not a parody, but it does come a little close. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I actually have something to say for once! First off, please review, but please FLAME ME! It keeps the muses coming. Next chapter, this story will be under the humor/parody section. I know you will all like that, as well as burning my sue to ashes. That has to come later, though. I got this name from a name generator, I did not steal it. Thank you, now to continue torturing you . . . .   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Red dye! That was Elwen's new idea of how to torture Glorfindel. That was all she could think about since Legolas and his father had left four months ago. She sought out the twins.  
  
"Oh, no! Elwen's coming! Quick, hide!" Elladan hissed to Elrohir.  
  
"Too late!"  
  
Elwen came around the corner smiling brightly.  
  
"I found a special dye that turns blue when lye soap is mixed wth it before three days are up. Use it on Glorfindel's head." Elwen said, flashing her eyes at them as they looked up.  
  
She made them forget what they had heard, but not her instructions. She left.  
  
  
  
Elwen saw Lindir bring in the girl. She didn't bother getting to know her. There was no point.  
  
Two days later, Elwen took a walk in the gardens. She heard a screech and looked up to see a falcon divebomb her.  
  
"Eeekkkkk!" She screamed as she tried to get out of the way. The falcon, Stormwing, of course, caught her hair and pulled.  
  
Stormwing lifted her up by the hair and ropped her back down again onto the ground. He made another pass and pulled her up again, by the ears this time.  
  
Elwen shrieked and sreamed at the abuse she was enduring, but some in the shadows, simply laughed. Stormwing finally let her go and went off to hunt, leaving a very sore elf that nobody liked onto the ground.  
  
  
  
Thranduil finally thought Elwen was a good match for his son, with much persuasion on his son's part, and the magical mark on his mirror.  
  
"Fine! Take her as your wife, but if Mirkwood falls to ruin because of you, it shall not be my doing! If she comes, I'm sailing for Valinor," Thranduil finally said.  
  
Legolas grinned happily and went to go pack his things for the journey to Imladris. He could not wait to see his beloved again.  
  
Thranduil, for his part, still hated her, but the magic had him under her control. He vowed she would never have the chance to control him like she had his son. His son, who's eyes were now violet instead of blue. He hated violet. It was the worst color on the face of Arda.  
  
  
  
Stormwing smirked as he tortured Elwen yet again. Too bad the flashy eye thingy only worked on elves and humans, and then only directly. . . . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Maybe I shouldn't quit my day job. . . . I hate this chapter. I'll retool it later, put in more Stormwing/ Elwen torture scenes. If anyone has any ideas, as I'm sure you do, of what horrible things I can do to my Mary-Sue, tell me. I will try to fit them all in.  
  
Replies:  
  
Dalamar Nightson- Thanks. I do try. This is one of those Mary-Sues that are everything you hate. Bullies, cheerleaders (no offense to any one of of course), and other people that annoy you. I hope you update soon, though, you have good stories. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Today, lovely Elwen, we are going to Mirkwood, to get married. And you shall be my princess," Legolas said dreamily. Elwen simply smiled and let herself be carried to her white mare.  
#  
Unfortunately, six hours later, the small entourage of two was set upon by orcs. And there is nothing an orc loves to torture more than a Mary-Sue.  
Legolas was knocked unconscious, though it took six of them. Elwen was left to the orcs. The orcs with a list of ways to torture a Sue, given to each tribe by some assassin or other.  
To Torture A Sue: The Top Twenty-One Ways 1. Hang Up By Big Toe The orcs laughed mercilessly as they followed the instructions on the page. There was a huge tree, cleared of all branches except the top one. It was tied to the ground with chains. The orcs took coarse rope and wrapped it around each big toe. As a safety measure, they also tied it to her hair. They they took off the chains.  
"OOOOOUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!" Elwen screamed as she was thrown into the air, left to hang by her toes. The orcs laughed and drugged Legolas more. They would have an exciting few days ahead of them.  
#  
2. The Double Dutch Dance While Elwen was up in the tree, the orcs were weaving barbed wire, also from the assassin, into the heavy chains. Two hours later, they took her down.  
"It's your lucky day. We have a double-dutch special. Survive and we'll only keep you until you die. Die and your friend takes your place," Karlash, the leader said.  
Elwen survived, though barely. She was covered in scratches and bruises. When she saw what they planned next, she decided to scream.  
#  
A/N: I realize this is very short. And from now on, this is considered a Sue-bashing. I really do have a list of how to torture her, but that's for me only. Have fun.  
Replies:  
Dalamar- Thanks for the idea. And please update soon. Oh, I have fair coming up, so I'll be riding my horse then.  
M.A.D.- Oh, another Sue. Maybe Amy will volunteer. Or a poor orc-Sue. That's gotta be different.  
leggylover4ever- Okay, more torture scenes, coming up! 


	5. Chapter 5

Terrible Elwen

Chapter 5

4. A Branding Mark

The orcs decided that they should kill her, and to do that, they rigged up a machine, like one of the ones you find in magic shows, with the part that comes down to cut off your head.

They put her head in the right place, and put the metal piece right above her neck, with the intent to kill her. They heated up a brand, though while it was in the fire, Legolas woke.

Upon seeing his beloved Elwen about to die, he went into a frenzy and killed all of the orcs. Then he set her free, and off they rode to Mirkwood.

King Thranduil looked out his window, to see Elwen and his son ride up. Elwen looked a little bit worst for wear, but still beautiful. Guards went out to meet him, and Thranduil went down to his throne room.

"I am going to Valinor very soon." Thranduil said to the couple.

Elwen smirked as she noticed the King's purple eyes. He was under her power.

"And what exactly do you want to do when I sail for Valinor and you become Queen, in two weeks time?" Thranduil asked.

"I want to have an heir by Legolas and then kill him. Hope you don't mind too much," she replied.

"No problem at all. I trust this kingdom to you and hope you and your heir have a lasting reign" Thranduil said, thinking only of pleasing her. . . . .

A/N: A horrible, horrible cliffie. But it must be done. I'll update soon, I hope. And don't worry, she'll die in the next chapter or two. And I know exactly how to kill her. . .


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ::screams:: This is absolutely horrible! How could you let me get this so out of control? To remedy this, I have inserted a nameless charcter that happens to look a lot like me.

Chapter 6

The girl ran down the path and stood in the middle. Former King Thranduil rode down the slope with his entourage and stopped before the eight year old.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Thranduil asked, as the girl just stared at him.

"No." The girl replied flatly as Thranduil looked in surprise at her deep voice. "I mean, no, Your Majesty," she said in a girly voice and curtsied. thranduil nodded.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I know more than most people my age. And because Queen Elwen outlawed schools, claiming them to be evil." That took Thranduil by surprise.

"Are you an idiot? She completely took over your power as King. She has corrupted everyone she ever met, and your son just happened to be one of those people. Through him, she got to you. And now you're going to just sail over the sea and forget about all of it? I don't think so!" Thranduil blinked at her outburst to see her blazing eyes centered on him.

It might have been something she said, but Thranduil thought clearly for the first time in years. And he realized exactly what had occurred.

"Would you like back to the palace?" Thranduil asked his saviour. She nodded, and he ordered a guard to bear her in front of him.

#$#$##$#$&$

As the king rode up to the palace, people came out and cheered. Thranduil got down, announced he had been deceived, and denounced Elwen as a traitor to all elves.

"I have a special punishment for you," Thranduil promised the Sue. In Mordor, Saklaben howled with fury as he saw the smoke, the only remains of what went on the fire as his agent.

**A/N: I'm serious, there's your ending. Everyone came out from under her spell and lived happily ever after. Good enough for you? Good. I have too much work to do. Feel free to review and/or read my other stories. **


End file.
